


Kisses in the Kitchen

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [30]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo cooks dinner. George "helps."
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Kisses in the Kitchen

Ringo stood at the stove stirring their spaghetti when footsteps approached. “George?” he called.

But instead of a reply, George’s head came to rest on his shoulder and George’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Need any help, love?” George whispered, his breath tickling Ringo’s ear.

Ringo let his eyelids fall shut, savoring the way George’s thumb gently rubbed the skin below the edge of his shirt. “Don’t want help.”

George’s thumb stopped. “Why not?”

“‘Cause you’d have to let go.”

The vibrations from George’s giggle shook Ringo’s chest as George pressed his lips to his neck. “I’m never letting go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you x1000000 to rufusrant for the lovely fic suggestion and helping me satisfy my craving for hug fics when I struggle to think of huggy ideas on my own. You're the best <3 
> 
> In other news, living alone in an apartment in a different US state from my family during social distance-y times kinda sucks. God damn I miss hugging people.


End file.
